The instant invention relates generally to a container fire nozzle hole adapter.
Numerous fire-fighting equipment have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to penetrate a partition structure so that a fire therein can be extinguished from the other side of the partition structure. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 389,025 to Stevens; 2,052,384 to Conran and 4,625,808 to Halfpenny all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.